gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
BP2X Archive
Battle of P2X-559 Sept. 2028 The Battle of P2X-559 between the Wraith and the Triumverent arose through the hope, on the part of the Wraith, that the Triumverent could be swayed quickly into entering the Wraith-Reaver-Tau'ri/Asgard War. The war had raged for only a year, yet the Wraith forces had lost a reasonable portion of their forces between their two enemies, primarily the Reavers. The Wraith, as a result, were feeling a bit desperate, hoping the Triumverent could be persudaded into entering the war. To this end, they planned an assault against a Triumverent-controlled bare planet of small strategic value, and thus minimally protected. They gathered forces form what they believed to be spots where they were most unnecessry. The planet, however, was one of the Triumverent's closest-kept secrets. The planet itself was almost completely hollowed out, making room for the internal tunnels that housed the civilian infrastructure. The planet, once a small goldmine of resources, was at the time a large goldmind of high-tech research. Any Triumverent scientist who was hoping to become famous was heading there. To help facilitate the image, the planet was lightly defended, though a larger force was hidden inside the nearby gas cloud, hidden from sensors. Now, the Triumverent's key planet for Scientific Research and Develoment is under attack. Will they lose the planet, or will they be able to defend it? The Battle of P2X-559 between the Wraith and the Triumverent arose through the hope, on the part of the Wraith, that the Triumverent could be swayed quickly into entering the Wraith-Reaver-Tau'ri/Asgard War. The war had raged for only a year, yet the Wraith forces had lost a reasonable portion of their forces between their two enemies, primarily the Reavers. The Wraith, as a result, were feeling a bit desperate, hoping the Triumverent could be persudaded into entering the war. To this end, they planned an assault against a Triumverent-controlled bare planet of small strategic value, and thus minimally protected. They gathered forces form what they believed to be spots where they were most unnecessry. The planet, however, was one of the Triumverent's closest-kept secrets. The planet itself was almost completely hollowed out, making room for the internal tunnels that housed the civilian infrastructure. The planet, once a small goldmine of resources, was at the time a large goldmind of high-tech research. Any Triumverent scientist who was hoping to become famous was heading there. To help facilitate the image, the planet was lightly defended, though a larger force was hidden inside the nearby gas cloud, hidden from sensors. Now, the Triumverent's key planet for Scientific Research and Develoment is under attack. Will they lose the planet, or will they be able to defend it? Forces Spoiler: Wraith (80) - 10 Upgraded Hives - 20 Predators - 50 Upgraded Cruisers Triumverent Local Defense (8) - 1 Drone Carrier - 2 Fighter Carriers - 3 Gunboats - 1 Frigate - 1 Cruiser Triumverent Hidden Defense (15) - 2 Drone Carriers - 3 Fighter Carriers - 1 Bomber Carrier - 5 Gunboats - 2 Frigates - 3 Cruisers Act I: Arrival Spoiler: As soon as the Wraith ships were detected to be on their way, the planet seemed to come to life immediately. Scientists quickly packed their things, hoping they could escape and avoid the battle. But there was no way to leave. The sudden arrival of large numbers of population ships could tip an enemy off to what they were actually doing there. The Wraith forces dropped out of hyperspace right on time, but then did the unexpected. They quickly divided up into five groups composed of two Hives, four Predators, and ten Cruisers each. They approached the planet in a spear formation. Act II: Loses Spoiler: The Wraith forces approached in a dulled-spear formation, Hives at the rear of each of the five battle groups. The Triumverent forces had established themselves into a simple wall. With their small sizes, however, they were easily dwarfed by the multi-kilometer juggernaughts comming their way. And with their size, the Wraith ships quickly used the dulled-spear formations to surround the Triumverent forces, but not before the tiny, manuverable Drone Carrier had managed to plow through an entire group and half-destroy two others before it was destroyed. The Fighter Carriers also managed to sucessfully annoy the two other groups while the Gunboats, Cruiser, and Frigate caused heavy damage. Total ships destroyed: - 4 Upgraded Hives, 12 Predators, and 20 Upgraded Cruisers; - and 1 Drone Carrier, 2 Fighter Carriers, 3 Gunboats, 1 Firgate, and 1 Cruiser (all Triumverent Local Defense Force ships). Act III: Gains Spoiler: Remaining Forces: - Wraith (44) --- 6 Upgraded Hives --- 8 Predators --- 30 Upgraded Cruisers - Triumverent Hidden Defense (15) --- 2 Drone Carriers --- 3 Fighter Carriers --- 1 Bomber Carrier --- 5 Gunboats --- 2 Frigates --- 3 Cruisers With an entire group destroyed and two more half-destroyed by the Drone Carrier and the remaining two having sustained heavy shield damage by the remaining forces, the Wraith turned their attention to the planet itself, planning likely on making the planet into a shipyard. What they didn't notice was the 320 cloaked Bombers emerging from the nearby gas cloud and taking up positions near their hulls. The hidden Triumverent Defnese Force then decided to emerge from the gas cloud, surprising the Wraith forces. The Bombers took that oppertunity to fire massive barrages at the Wraith ships's hulls, disabling weapons, shields, engines, and hyperdrives. They then made bee lines for their carrier while the warships made quick work of the disabled Wraith ships. Remaining Forces: - Wraith --- Destroyed - Triumverent Local Defense --- Destroyed - Triumverent Hidden Defense (15) --- 2 Drone Carriers --- 3 Fighter Carriers --- 1 Bomber Carrier --- 5 Gunboats --- 2 Frigates --- 3 Cruisers Aftermath The Triumverent is occasionally known for multiple levels of secrecy, but a secret defense force for a bare planet? Not likely. The Battle of P2X-559 only proved that the planet had strategic significance to the Triumverent, enough to station a hidden defense force within the nearby gas cloud. For the Wraith, they soon learned what value those ships they sent had in their previous spot: stopping piratic assaults by the enemy! As a result, the first ships to pass through the area were soon ambushed by the Tau'ri/Asgard and destroyed quickly. The destroyed ships were quickly replaced, but the piratical assault left the construction yards without resources for quite a while, grinding all production to a halt.